6
Khyati pleads her husband, Sapta Rishi Bhrigu to talk to her father about subjugating the crudity of Sati's punishment. Instead, Rishi Bhrigu admires Daksh's decision by calling him a great king. A displeased Prasuti tries to bring alive the caring father hidden behind King Daksh's heartless principles. But, Daksh dismisses her pleas as he is too immersed in his plans to destroy Shiva's existence. Lord Brahma comes to Lord Vishnu seeking a solution to Daksh's heightening arrogance which might lead to his destruction. Goddess Lakshmi reminds them about Daksh's daughter, Sati, a descendant of Goddess Shakti, who will become Shiva's consort. Previous Episode: 5 Next Episode: 7 Synopsis Night has donned.. Sati's agitated sister Khyati questions " My father gives you such great respect and he never does a thing without your consent,so is it not possible for Saptarishi Brigu to reduce the severity of the punishment?"" He moves away,but she follows him and block his way by saying "Have you not seen the condition of Sati.She hasn't committed any great crime to be treated like that,it isn't fair!" "This is fair,"Rishi Brigu utters "Just see the greatness of Prajapati's decision"he continues "Whats the greatness one attains by Punishing one's own daughter this way" she argues. "Take off the greed and rigidity of your mind and look.. Anybody can easily punish anyone ,but to punish one's own dear one ,that's only possible by a great character.He could have forgiven her if he wished nobody would have questioned him on that..but he didn't, due this justness of his,his respect has grown in all the three worlds.He is been see in high accords everywhere." "You would have definitely been hearing his victorious pomp , but i can only hear my sisters pain.Its better that I'm away from all this weird idea of greatness.of you both."and leaves the place. Outside the palace Aditi and Rishi Kashyap Kashyap tells Aditi, "All this is just the outcome of the opposition of your father towards Shiva,his plan of keeping Sati away from Shiva is bringing them even more closer to each-other." "Plan?", Aditi continues,"Do you think all this is My father's plan." "To insult Shiva,Prajapati had not included The Shiva Linga in Vishnu's murti on purpose,and the result was Sait landing up at Rishi Dadhichi's ashram,getting to know about the existence of Shiva,And the punishment which Sati is given is the way how Shiva lives and its impossible for Sati to return back to her old way",He explains. At the same time, Daksh Prajapati writes on the parchments he recollects Sati's words ,each word she says at the court about the Punishment the Prayshchit (Redemption). In the process Prasuti comes to him sits near him and informs about Sati's state about her suffering both physical and mental. She reminds him of the days when Sati was just a child and when she used to get sick,it was he who used to sit along her side all the time as if her illness was his. At once he stops writing further on the parchment "This time I'm not ill Prasuti,never felt this kind of pain due to Every wound Sati's mind,body and soul,I know this time Sati is made the weapon against me,if they couldn't touch me now they have targeted my daughter.They have to pay for this, before anything touches Sati he would wipe out Shiva's existence." Daksha in a rage In Sati's room. Somewhere in the middle of the night Sati wakes up form her deep sleep hearing some music, her foot automatically make there way towards the window. She walks with measured steps it was like someone was calling her ,there was an unusual feel in the air,the clouds where up The music grows on her,she stares at some point at the Himalayan mountain.She then witness this wonderful site. She finds a Masculine figure just near the moon among the clouds,the figure amplifies and she sees a well built figure dancing.The figure was so enchanting that gets mesmerized at it and keeps on watching it.She gets extremely attracted towards it. The shadow of the figure in the moonlight dancing so perfectly. As the shadow nears her,she figures out that its non other than Shiva himself, the epitome of simplicity of ... doing Tandava. As he revels his face ,we see a siren smile adorn on his face. Category:Episodes